Destiny of Skies
by FlashDragon
Summary: A world of Warcraft story. Kalecgos and Anveena is about to face hard times when trying to be togheter. They love eachother, but some just don't want their love to last...


**Destiny of Skies. **

**Chapter 1. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of world of warcraft. This is a fanfiction. **

Kalecgos had his head low while walking trough the cold caves of his kinds homeland, Northrend. He felt the cold breeze against his scales as the other blue Dragons hardly paid any attention to him. They were doing their own buisness as they practised their mighty magic upon captured orcs and potential prey. He should be doing it too for the greater good, but that was not the reason he was here. Back home.

He was in deep thought as he went further into the cold caves. After everything that had happened...About the sunwell...The war...the friendship he had gained... He couldn't forget it. Forget them. Forget _her. _

Anveena.

She had saved him countless of times, been there for him and protected him. She wasn't frightened of him despite of what he was and that he could do serious damage. He had never meet anyone like her before. When he choose to be around Anveena, he had transformed himself into a human man, his humanform, strong and well looking. Much like his Dragonform.

She enjoyed his company and so did he. His feelings for her was strong and she knew it. She shared his feelings. They had created a deep connection with eachother. Oh, for the love of Malygos...

He was in love with her.

It was unthinkable! A blue Dragon in love with a mere human avatar? Such things had never been heard of. Dragons, especially blue Dragons, did not mate with anyone besides their own race. They had almost been wiped out by the dark Dragon Deathwing and his lackeys and the blue Dragons had become few in numbers despite being the most powerful race.

They need to grow in numbers. They need to get offspring. And so, from birth, every blue Dragon had been paired up with a future mate.

Kalec felt a sting of guilt in his heart...Tyrygosa. She was his future mate. He had never had any feeling for her however. Neither did she, no matter how much she tried to love him. He hadn't seen her for a while, not after what happened about sunwell. He had decided to stay and help Anveena while Tyry had decided to go on a journey with the mighty paladin Jorad Mace.

Kalec respected her wish and Tyry respected his. They both knew the real reasons why they had decided to go their separate ways though. Tyrygosa loved Jorad as much as Kalecgos loved Anveena. Just like Anveena, Jorad had protected Tyry with his life several times.

Kalecgos loved Anveena. And that was the reason why he had returned home to his old home, Northrend. He needed to speak with the leader of the blue Dragons, their mentor, their God.

Malygos.

The leader of the blue Dragon race. He was wise, strong, powerful, old. Kalec knew of no one who could defeat him. Except maybe Deathwing...The traitor. Although Malygos was a strong leader, Kalec didn't think he would be pleased with the decision he had made. Kalec was the most faithful warrior of Malygos. Malygos expected him to have just as powerful offspring. But if Kalecgos decided to stay human and have children with Anveena...Chanses were that they would be mere humans and have few Draconic genes in them.

It didn't matter to him though. He only wanted _her. _Her love. He wanted to spend his life with her for all eternity.

He stopped walking as he stood face to face with the gate to Malygos's icy cave. He made a soft, yet strong growl to notice Malygos of his arrival. The gate opened a few seconds later, and he proudly walked into the cave with his head held low to show his respect for his God.

«My kin, you have returned to me.» Malygos said with a deep powerful voice, filling the space of the cave.

«I have heard of your victory about the sunwell, young one. But do tell..Why is it you have returned this late to me? Look at me, my brother. Share your stories with me.»

Kelcgos raised his head at the command. It was time to face his master.

**To be continued.**


End file.
